1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to nanomaterials. More specifically, embodiments relate to nanomaterials used with other substances for lubricants, and other purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Nanomaterials have been developed and used for lubrication and other purposes. Nanomaterials have also been used with other materials for lubrication and other purposes. However, this knowledge is still in its infancy and a need exists to improve the design and use of nanomaterials for lubrication and other purposes.